Endermage Science
by ImortalLinktoFate
Summary: While recording Cornerstone Duncan stumbles across Rythian fixing/building the super computer... This is just part of my little AU, honeslty, I haven't seen all of any series, I know the farm thing for cornerstone isn't accurate, I know alot isn't accurate, I had Rythian build his own castle as well, and other things, alot of my stories take place in this AU when it comes to them.


Rythian sighed, looking around his room. He had on his normal black pants, boots and shirt, he had a white jacket. He had a green amulet hung around his neck, and a cape with ender eyes on it, pared by his normal mouth cover. He had earbuds in, music up loud, laying on his bed. His phone buzzed, interrupting his music. _**'Hey Rythian, we're about to start recording Cornerstone, if you'd like to join in.''Why not.'**_  
 _ **'Cool, we're starting in half an hour.'**_  
 _ **'I'll be there in twenty-five'**_

Rythian set his phone back down onto the bed, turning his music back up.

 _"I am a nation, I am a million faces_  
 _Formed together, made for elevation_  
 _I am a soldier, I won't surrender_  
 _They are like a fire that never burns to embers_  
 _Who's gonna stand up, who's gonna fight_  
 _The voice of the enderborn_  
 _Who's gonna break these chains and lies?_  
 _War is the answer_  
 _I gotta speak it, believe it, that's how I feel inside_  
 _I can't sit here quite"_

-TS-  
Rythian teleported to the room of the Hand Of Justice. This week was Duncan's turn as Mayor.

"So, me and Kim will continue working on the super computer. Sjin's group, do whatever the shit it is you've been working on with the farm. Actually that goes for all groups, do whatever the shit all of you've been doing." - (Author laziness)

Rythian followed Sjin and Hannah down to the farm. Hannah went about her little thing with all the bee's, and Sjin went to work on the manna thing. Rythian said he'd go mining for new material, as the base was now legitimately running out.

He disappeared behind the treeline, before teleporting off. He appeared in a marble room, with a giant computer setup behind him. He turned and looked up at the blank monitor screen, "So this is what they've got of the super computer, I mean it's unfinished yet, but it's a start. Although the fact they've been working on this for three weeks now." He sighed.

The endermage went up the the power supply, seeing something he thought off. The boy bent down and dug up the item. He examined it for a moment for digging something out his inventory, "I don't think this would work at all if this has the wrong power supply for what they're trying to use."  
He placed the new block in place of the old one. Then went about changing the way the supply was connected to the actual thing giving it the power. He sighed.

 _"You can take my heart, you can take my breath_  
 _When you pry it from my cold, dead chest"_

He sung the song he was still listening to, as he edited a small few more blocks. He got the computer on, and typed things into the console, still singing.

 _"This is how we rise up_  
 _Heavy as a hurricane, louder then a freight train_  
 _This is how we rise up_  
 _Heart is beating faster, feels like thunder_  
 _Magic, static, call me a fanatic_  
 _It's our world, they can never have it_  
 _This is how we rise up_  
 _It's our resistance, you can't resist us"_

Two people were watching through the door, leaning in. Listening to Rythian as he sung, and fixed the computer, they could never finish.  
"Why would Rythian know about how to work these?" Kim whispered.

"I've honestly got no clue. He has a thing against science, but the fact he's able to do this with clear ease."  
Rythian's fingers moved swiftly across the keyboard, knowing exactly what he was doing. The enderborn slipped something into the computer, and opened the folder.

 _"Noshin a ma I, sacafe nollomo a ma I_  
 _Rehtegot demrof, noitavele rof edam_  
 _Redos a ma I, renea rus tow I_  
 _Seberium ot snurb reven tath erif a ekil ra yet_  
 _Pa nats ennog show, the gif ennog show_  
 _Nerob rend eth fa ecov eth_  
 _Ceil dan snatch eseth karb ennog show?_  
 _Resnaw eth si raw_  
 _Ti keps ettog I, it evil eb, edisni leaf I woh stat_  
 _Etic e tis nac I"_

"What on earth is he singing now?" Kim asked Duncan.

"I've got no clue, he was singing normally one sec, and then it's the heck."

 _"Tree ym eket nac yoy, therb m eket nac yoy_  
 _Doc m morf ti yep yoy na, sech ded"_  
 _He pulled the odd little device out of the computer, and typed a small bit more in._  
 _"po iser e wo si sith_  
 _enaciruh a sa yah, nart thierf a net redol_  
 _po oser e woh si sith_  
 _ret saf git ab si trah, rednut ekil sleef_  
 _cigam, cits ,citnaf a m lac_  
 _drow ro sti, t evah reven nac yeth_  
 _po iser e wo si sith_  
 _ecatiser ro sti, su tiser nac yoy"_

He stepped back from the computer, looking up at the screen triumphantly.

"So the endermage knows science." Duncan came up behind him.

"Yeah, I do know way more about science then you'd expect. I'm gonna go back to what I'm supposed to be doing." Rythian teleported off before they could say anything more.

-TS-

'Let's group back up, as it's getting late.' Sjin messaged everyone. To at which everyone headed back to the Hand Of Justice.

"So let's do a little recap."

"Well the Super Computer was finished, and it wasn't us who finished it, we actually had some help."

"Who helped you?" Hannah asked.

"Surprisingly, Rythian, he did most all of it." Duncan elaborated, to at which everyone looked to the Enderborn surprised.

"Ginthon sti" Rythian said quitly, looking down at the floor.

"Ginthon sti?" Kim questioned.

"It's Namrened."

"What the fucks Namrened?! FUCK!" Trott fell to the ground, asking.

"It's the language Endermen speak." He looked up to Trott, who was standing ontop the table infront of him, starring him right in the face.

"ginzama si cicol" The endermage said, not even taking time to think.

"Hey, is that what you were singing earlier, you were just singing the same song but in Namrened." Duncan was jumping from table to table now on the otherside the room. Rythian looked up at him and nodded.


End file.
